El Regreso del Fenix
by Once L
Summary: Para Kai, lo más importante era su bestia bit que su abuelo Voltaire le había regalado. Así que ni Black Dranzer ni Wolborg ni ninguna otra bestia bit podía sustituirle jamás. Y eso, Tala lo sabía muy bien, así que se arriesgaría.


**† ****EL REGRESO DEL FENIX †**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa  
**

**Para: **La Comunidad de Crack and Roll.

**Reto:** Andersen; trama: El ruiseñor.

**Fandom:** Bey Blade.

**Pairing/personajes: **Tala/Kai; Tyson, Ray, Max, Daichi, Hilary, Kenny, Bryan, Spencer y Voltaire.

**Género****:** Aventura, Angustia, Friendship, Romance.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias: **Post G Revolution, spoiler dispersos de las tres temporadas.

**Resumen:** Para Kai, lo más importante era su bestia bit que su abuelo Voltaire le había regalado. Así que ni Black Dranzer ni Wolborg ni ninguna otra bestia bit podía sustituirle jamás. Y eso, Tala lo sabía muy bien, así que se arriesgaría.

**Disclaimer:** Bey Blade no me pertenece. Pertenece al talentoso, Takao Aoki_, _al cual le agradezco infinitamente por traer a mi mundo tan bella y shipeable obra de arte.

_**01/01/10**_

No sabía por qué. Pero aquel suceso, aquel recuerdo de hace tanto tiempo, volvía a aparecer ante él.

La mansión, tan grande y tan fría. Las puertas del comedor cerradas antes de que él entrara y lo primero que veía al ingresar en aquella enorme habitación era a él, a su querido abuelo, a Voltaire en la silla principal del comedor.

- _Kai, qué bueno que llegaste. Ven, acércate querido nieto._ –decía, extendiendo su brazo en un gesto que lo invitaba a que fuera hasta su lado.

Así que el otro lo hizo. Con pasos cortos y totalmente erguido llegó hasta donde estaba su último familiar con vida.

- _¿Sí, abuelo?_

Su voz había sido tenue, preguntando con el debido respeto y cariño que le tenía.

_- Por fin ha llegado el momento, Kai..._ –el pequeño le miró sin comprender a qué se refería, y el hombre prosiguió.- _Has__alcanzado tanto la madurez como la fuerza física y mental que se requiere para algo como esto. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, querido nieto, y es por eso que hoy te hago entrega de esto._

Voltaire sacó algo de su bolsillo, colocándoselo en las manos que el bicolor había extendido con cierta confusión y sorpresa.

- _Todo tuyo, Kai. La bestia bit más poderosa que jamás hayas imaginado, Dranzer, el imponente ave fénix._

- _¿Dranzer?_ –repitió el pequeño con un brillo en los ojos, así como una enorme sonrisa que para nada podía menguar.

No podía creer lo que tenía ante sus ojos. Una legendaria bestia bit, en sus manos, resplandeciendo en aquel pequeño bit de poder que no hacía sino más que resaltar su hermosura y sus colores tan vivos y cálidos. ¡Dranzer era increíble! Y era todo suyo.

- _Prometes que lo cuidarás, ¿cierto?_

- _¡Por supuesto que sí!_

Gritó efusivo, regresando su atención a su nueva bestia bit.

*

Esa tarde, los G Revolutions se encontraban en el parque descansando y charlando animadamente mientras pasaban el tiempo. Eso, hasta que dos figuras muy conocidas se acercaron hacia ellos.

- Kai. –dijo de pronto una de ellos, atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes y sacando al aludido de sus recuerdos.

- Necesitamos hablar. –secundó Bryan, cruzando ambos sus brazos en cierta pose de superioridad muy típica de los rusos.

Lo cierto era que en cuanto el mencionado había reconocido sus voces, algo dentro de sí se encogió, temiendo por algún motivo lo peor.

- ¿Qué sucede, chicos? –preguntó de pronto Tyson, levantándose al igual que sus amigos un tanto, consternados.

- Tyson. –es el peli gris el que le saluda brevemente, como si apenas se hubiera percatado de su presencia, aunque enseguida vuelve a posar su mirada en el bicolor.

- ¿Y Tala? –pregunta esta vez Daichi, recayendo toda la atención en Kuznetzov quién voltea a mirar al pequeño pelirrojo.

Porque es cierto. ¿Dónde está, Tala? No se le veía por ningún lado.

- Por _ahí_. –es la voz de Spencer quién contesta, obteniendo la mirada de todos, incluida, la de Kai.

- ¿Por... "ahí"? –cuestiona confundido el tres veces campeón mundial, del mismo modo que estaban sus amigos. Así que vuelve a preguntar.- ¿Qué no vino con ustedes o... algo así?

- Sí, se podría decir que sí. –le responde sin mucha importancia el otro ruso, centrándose enseguida en lo importante.- Kai, ¿podemos hablar contigo?

Su mirada vuelve a dirigirse a él, queriendo evitar tanto las preguntas de Tyson como las demás cuestiones que los otros pudieran hacer. Los conocen, y pueden encasillarlos perfectamente en las personas "curiosas" y eso, definitivamente no les sirve.

- Sí. –dice por fin éste, dando dos pasos para marcharse con los rusos.- Nos vemos luego.

Es todo lo que les dice a sus amigos, dejándolos consternados por aquella extraña charla. Era cómo sí... los rusos ocultaran algo y no quisieran que ellos se enteraran. ¿Y qué pasaba con Tala? ¿Es que no había venido o qué?

Una vez que los tres alguna vez miembros de los Blitzkreig Boys salieron de aquel parque en completo silencio, se dirigieron a otro lugar menos concurrido, deteniéndose en una parte del malecón donde no había nada de gente.

Kai, como siempre, siendo el primero en cuestionar.

- ¿Qué sucede?

Donde una parte de él esperaba que no fuera una mala noticia lo que ellos tenían que decirle. Su presencia de por sí, ya auguraba algo malo.

- Eso mismo queremos saber. –exige muy serio el oji gris, mirando por segundos a su compañero ruso y luego a Hiwatari.

Quién no comprendía exactamente a qué se refería.

- Tala, no ha regresado. –informa el más alto del grupo con el mismo semblante, sin apartar ni un momento la vista del menor.- Y de eso... ya han pasado dos semanas. No sabemos nada de él.

- ¿Nada? –repite Kai, revolviéndose un poco incomodo. Algo así se temía.- ¿Es decir que en verdad no volvió a Rusia?

La pregunta pareciendo más para él mismo que para los otros dos.

- ¿Volver? –Bryan se ríe por lo bajo.- ¡Por supuesto que no! Por eso hemos venido. Lo último que nos dijo, es que vendría a Japón a hablar contigo, y hasta ahí supimos.

- Pensamos que estaría contigo o por lo menos, que tú sabrías dónde está. –secunda Spencer.

Pero entonces hacen una pausa, notando los otros dos lo distraído y pensativo que estaba el aludido.

- ¿Kai? –le llama el dueño de Falborg, atrayendo su atención de nuevo en dos segundos.- ¿Tú sabes algo, cierto?

- ¿Qué? No. No exactamente. –dice meditabundo.- Es sólo que... Sí, vi a Tala hace dos semanas y hablamos un poco. –su vista se alterna entre uno y otro, antes de continuar.- Me dijo que se iría de viaje; que trataría de encontrar a...

Y calla de improvisto, pensando en sus palabras.

"_¿De verdad hablaba en serio?"_ se pregunta de pronto, buscando algún otro elemento que le confirmara su duda.

- ¿Kai? –vuelve a llamarle Bryan, haciéndole reaccionar.

- ¿Qué te dijo? –le pregunta el rubio.

- Dijo que... iría a buscar a Dranzer; qué lo traería. –su mirada, viajando de un punto a otro. No terminaba de creérselo.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¿Estás seguro? –exclama primero uno y luego pregunta el otro.- ¿Cómo es que fue a buscarlo cuando ni siquiera sabe en dónde está, y mucho menos, tiene tu blade?

Expone Spencer, sin terminar de entender; Bryan tampoco.

- Él... –se rebusca en su chaqueta, atrayendo su atención.- Se llevó mi blade y a cambio, me dejó esto.

Les muestra tanto el blade de Tala como un bit más.

- ¿Black Dranzer? –pregunta confundido Kuznetzov, alzando sus cejas sin comprender ahora nada.

- Al menos eso explicaría quién lo tuvo todo este tiempo. –le comenta el más alto, encogiéndose de hombros ante su siguiente frase.- Pero eso no explica... por qué te dejó a Wolborg.

Spencer tiene razón, y se la conceden los otros dos al asentir ante ese punto. El pelirrojo jamás dejaría con nadie más a su preciada bestia bit. Y eso, era algo que Kai no terminaba de entender; a pesar, de que éste se lo había dicho, o eso, intentó decirle Ivanov.

- Esto parece una misión suicida. –farfulló con molestia el peli gris, desviando su mirada molesto.

Sí que al pelirrojo le gustaba causarles problemas. Que fuera el capitán del equipo no le daba ese derecho; tanto él como Spencer se lo reclamaría la próxima vez que le vieran.

- ¿Y ahora qué? –quiso saber Kai, esperando escuchar algún plan a seguir.

Cualquier cosa era mejor que permanecer a la expectativa.

- ¡Pues nada! –declaró un Bryan resignado.- A esperar a que él muy idiota vuelva de su _"viaje de placer"_. –dijo, recargándose en el barandal y mirando hacia ningún lugar en especial.

Los otros dos le imitaron, dirigieron sus miradas justo en aquel punto donde el sol y el mar se fundían en uno mismo.

El ruso-japonés ante aquel panorama simplemente cerró con fuerza su mano, empuñando tanto a Wolborg como a Black Dranzer.

"Estúpido, Ivanov" –refutó en su mente, recordando su último encuentro con el ruso.

**/-Flash Back-/**

Ese día había tenido que levantase temprano y salir de su apartamento con su chaqueta y bufanda como único medio contra el clima sereno de la madrugada.

Con pasos lentos y sus manos en sus bolsillos había caminado hasta llegar al muelle; el lugar, en el que el pelirrojo le había citado la noche pasada.

"_Kai, necesito hablar __contigo"._ –le había dicho apenas y había contestado el teléfono. Dándole apenas tiempo de identificar su voz y saber quién era.

"_Te espero mañana a las 4:30 a.m. __en el puerto principal. Es sumamente importante, te veo ahí". _

Y así como se lo había dicho, rápido y breve, así había terminado la llamada sin darle tiempo a decir u objetar nada. Y eso sin duda, lo molestó aún más.

¿Quién se creía que era para hablarle y exigirle tal cosa? ¿Mañana, a las 4:30 a.m.? ¿En el muelle? ¿En verdad pensaba que iba a asistir sin haberle dicho otra cosa o mínimo, un "_por favor"_?

No había duda que el coma le había afectado el cerebro, ¿pero a él? ¿A él que lo había afectado cómo para haberse levantado y haber llegado hasta el punto de encuentro? Porque ya lo había hecho; podía verle ahí, de pie, dándole la espalda y al borde del muelle mirando, sabrá Dios qué.

Así que resoplando dio unos cuantos pasos más, escuchando como el pelirrojo suspiraba después de ver su reloj, muy posiblemente, dándose por plantado. Y lo siguiente que había hecho era dar media vuelta, quedándose en su puesto al verle ahí.

- ¿Kai? –le había preguntado todavía con duda, alzándose una de sus cejas al no estar muy seguro de ello.

Éste, casi podía leer en su rostro la pregunta sobre sí en verdad era él, y no un espejismo causado por las pocas horas que había dormido durante el vuelo.

- Tala. –le dijo entonces a modo de saludo, entrecerrando sus ojos y acortando los pasos que los separaban.

Y que a juzgar por la leve sonrisilla que adoró sus labios cuando dijo su nombre, pudo intuir que su corta frase le sacó de la duda, comprobando que en efecto era él.

- Pensé que no vendrías. –le confesó, manteniendo su porte arrogante.

- Y estuve a punto de no hacerlo. –le dijo.- Pero al final... decidí venir. ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Tala?

Su mirada, clavándose inmediatamente en la otra.

- ¡Sí que eres directo! –entrecerró sus ojos, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.- No quieres rodeos, ¿cierto?

Kai escuchó un leve _"¡Hmf!"_ de su parte, contestando a su pregunta.

- ¡Por supuesto! –y hasta asintió levemente.- Pero quizá sea... porque no pasan de la cinco de la madrugada. Y no sé tú, verdad, pero a estas horas, yo acostumbro dormir.

- Lo sé. –dijo el otro, sin que su puñetera sonrisa y su aire presuntuoso lo dejaran por un segundo. El ruso se giró, dándole la espalda.- Es sólo que... –y al final dudó.

Lo hizo, y no pudo completar su frase. No estaba seguro en sí decírselo o no. Sabía que era una locura y que quizá ni siquiera le correspondía hacerlo, pero él, quería hacerlo. Así que se lo tenía que decir, por eso está ahí, ¿cierto?

- Es sólo que... ¿qué? –retoma Kai, llegando hasta su lado y fingiendo que no le importaba mucho la continuación de su oración.

Por lo cual miró el horizonte oscuro y dormido, sabiendo que el Sol saldría en algunas horas más.

- No ha vuelto ¿cierto? –su vista se dirige hacia una de las bolsas de su chaqueta, manteniéndola ahí hasta que agrega.- Dranzer.

El otro por fin entiende.

- No. –contesta casi con un gruñido, regresando su vista al frente.

Ambos aguardan en completo silencio, hasta que el bicolor le habla de ello por propia voluntad.

- Sé que una parte de él... –inicia con voz ronca, evitando mirarle por el momento.- Sigue aquí conmigo. –sin poder evitarlo su mano derecha va directo hacia su pecho, aguardando algunos segundos más.

- Pero aún así... –prosigue, Kai.- No está por completo conmigo, no como antes. –saca su blade, mostrándole como el bit de poder está desprovisto de su hermoso Dranzer.

- Lo sabía. –el ruso entrecierra sus ojos, suspirando por lo bajo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –le reclama el bicolor con recelo.

Fastidiándose de que el pelirrojo siga siendo tan arrogante en un momento como ese.

- No sé exactamente por qué, pero... –vuelve a mirarlo.- Yo también puedo sentir una parte del espíritu de Dranzer contigo.

Sus ojos violetas le confirman aquello con una seguridad que sorprende al ruso-japonés. Tala habla enserio, sin burla de por medio, eso es… extraño.

- Aunque también... –agrega en un tono más bajo, casi en susurros.- Tengo la sensación de que puedo saber dónde está. ¡Lo sé! ¡Sé que es una locura! –se defiende el pelirrojo al ver la mirada que le dirige.- Pero cuando estaba en coma fue como si mi espíritu se hubiera conectado con Dranzer, y pudiera sentir lo que ustedes sentían en la batalla contra Brooklyn; era cómo si yo... estuviera ahí. Y pude sentir incluso, el momento justo cuando él se fue.

Ivanov hace una pausa, aguardando a que Kai le diga o le reclame algo, pero éste no lo hace, y el ruso se sorprende por ello.

- ¿Me crees, Kai? -pregunta, notándose en su tono la sorpresa que tiene.

- Por qué mentirías. –le dice sin más, tratando de no darle mucha importancia a sus propias palabras.

- ¡Hmf! –ante lo cual el oji violeta se ríe, manteniendo su sonrisa por algunos segundos.

Algo del asunto le ha divertido.

- ¿Qué? –pregunta un bicolor levemente molesto, sabiendo que la causa de esa risita tiene que ver con algo que hizo o dijo.

Y no se equivocaba.

- Nada. –dice más calmado.- Es sólo que, Kai... ha madurado. -y habla cómo sí él no fuera Kai, y no estuviera ahí.- Me sorprendes, eso es todo. -es la explicación que le da.

- No veo el por qué... _Ivanov_.

Le llama por su apellido, tratando de hacerle enojar. Pero éste nota su intención, y su plan no funciona. Simplemente le regala una sonrisa presuntuosa.

- Entonces creo que me equivoque. –le dice, mirando ambos hacia el horizonte.

La noche sigue rodeándoles, y el sonido de las olas al romper en la playa es lo único que escuchan; algunas otras chocan contra el muelle, alzando una ventisca que los refresca por momentos. El silencio instaurado entre ambos es pacifico, agradable, pero el bicolor sabe que hay algo más.

- ¿Por qué veniste, Tala? –le pregunta por fin y en un murmullo, sin mover su cuerpo ni un centímetro.

- ¿Yo?

La mirada de reojo le hace entrecerrar sus ojos. Kai, quiere una respuesta. Y él se toma su tiempo.

- Quiero que me prestes algo. –dice después de algunos segundos, con ese tono danzarín y arrogante en su voz.

Y con cada segundo que pasa, su sonrisa altanera se iba adueñando de sus labios.

- ¿Qué? –pregunta al fin, girándose para verle.

- Préstame... tu blade. Quiero el bit de Dranzer.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué? –inquirió.

- ¿No es obvio? –señala con arrogancia, cambiando su expresión.- Lo traeré de vuelta. –tanto su voz como sus facciones se vuelven serias en un segundo.

- ¿Cómo? –vuelve a preguntar, Kai. Cansándose su compañero de tanta pregunta.

- Tú sólo dame su blade. –casi le ordena.- Yo me encargo del resto.

Así que extiende su mano, esperando a que el otro se lo dé. Sin embargo, esto no pasa.

- Vamos, Kai. –le apremia.- ¿Quieres que Dranzer esté contigo por completo sí o no?

- Sí. –su respuesta no se hace esperar, pero su acción sí.

- Entonces dame su blade. De mientras... puedes quedarte con éste. –se rebusca en su chaqueta, extendiéndoselo después.

Apenas y el ruso-japonés lo ve, sus ojos se abren en sorpresa.

- ¿Black Dranzer? –casi exclama, alternando la vista entre la bestia bit y el portador que lo sostiene.

Desde el torneo mundial en Rusia no había vuelto a saber de él.

- Aún le recuerdas, eh.

Sus cejas se alzan y vuelve a sonreír de lado.

- ¿Cómo es posible qué...?

- Yo he estado cuidando de Black Dranzer todo este tiempo, Kai. –revela como si fuera lo más común del mundo.- Después de todo, sigue siendo una bestia bit, ¿no es así?

- Sí, pero... –objeta el otro.- La última vez...

- La última vez, claro. Lo recuerdo. –dice.- Estaba ahí, ¿te acuerdas? Pero eso ya está en el pasado. Las personas pueden cambiar, tú lo sabes. –apunta con cierta superioridad.- Yo mismo soy el claro ejemplo de ello, ¿cierto?

El bicolor se queda en silencio más de lo que Tala esperaba, haciéndose una idea de lo que puede estar pensando.

- No me malinterpretes, Kai. –y da un pasó hacia él.- No te estoy dando a Black Dranzer como un sustituto de tu fénix. –le aclara.- Si te lo estoy dando, es a cambio de que tú me prestes tanto tu blade como tu bit, y tengas la certeza, ya que no confías en mí, de que te los regresaré.

El ruso-japonés mueve sus labios y parece que le va a decir algo pero al final no lo hace, se queda callado y asiente.

- Está bien. Aquí está. –y se los da. Su blade con su bit de poder completamente vacío. Sin ninguna bestia bit en su interior.

- Excelente. –dice el otro.- En ese caso... tengo que partir. Un barco me espera.

Hiwatari quiere preguntarle: _"¿A dónde?"_ pero no se atreve, así que sólo lo ve dirigirse hacia una enorme mochila en la cual no había reparado antes, y lo ve ponérsela encima; se prepara para marcharse.

- Estaremos en contacto. –le oye decir al pasa a su lado, deteniéndose y llamándole por última vez.- Kai... –el aludido se gira, encontrándose con un arrogante ruso.- Toma... –le lanza algo que atrapa sin dificultad en su mano, y observa lo que es.

Se sorprende al instante.

- Quiero que cuides esto por mí... –y mantiene su media sonrisa.- Por si no logro cumplir con mi misión.

- Pero sí es... –el otro le completa.

- Mi blade. Lo sé. Cuida bien de Wolborg y de Black Dranzer, ¿quieres? Yo trataré de traer a Dranzer o moriré en el intento. Nos vemos, Kai. –se da la vuelta, continuando con sus pasos pero se ve obligado a detenerse.

- ¿Tala, acaso estás loco? –le reclama.- ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Te vas a buscar a Dranzer, por tu cuenta cuando yo que soy su dueño ni siquiera le he encontrado?

- Es que no has sabido en dónde buscar. –apunta.

- ¿Y tú, sí? –el ruso se quedó callado.- ¡Dime, algo! ¿Por qué te importa? ¿Por qué haces esto sino te incumbe? ¿Es que planeas morir, acaso? ¡Yo no cargaré con tu muerte, qué lo sepas bien!

- Veo que no te has dado cuenta de ello. Y si te lo dijera... tampoco lo entenderías. –se giró sólo un poco, para poder verle.- No, lo siento, Kai. Te lo dejo de tarea.

El ruso reanuda su marcha, haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras.

- ¡Oye, no te vayas! ¡No hemos terminado, imbécil! ¡Vuelve aquí, Tala!

Pero no se detuvo. Desapareció segundos después tras la oscuridad de la madrugada.

- ¡Imbécil! –murmuró entonces un molesto, Kai; golpeando con rabia uno de los postes del lugar.

A veces Ivanov podía sacarlo de sus casillas.

Pero que ni crea que lo iba a seguir. Sí quería irse que se fuera; no lo iba a detener.

**\-End Flash Back-\**

Y aunque esa fue la última vez que supo de Tala y le había dado igual lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer, lo cierto del asunto era que horas después ya se había arrepentido de la forma en la que había terminado la conversación.

Eso, agregándole a que el muy idiota no se había comunicado en todo ese tiempo con él y una parte de sí, comenzaba a preocuparse por su paradero y condición. Aún más, con lo que los rusos le habían dicho esa tarde.

*

Por fortuna, Bryan y Spencer habían regresado inmediatamente a Rusia por si se enteraban de algo o el ruso regresaba a la Abadía, y si eso pasaba, entonces ellos le avisarían y de igual forma si el ruso-japonés sabía algo más o regresaba con él, les llamaría; ya se pondrían después de acuerdo para darle su merecido a su capitán presuntuoso por tenerlos así.

Aunque claro, no podía quitarse de la mente al pelirrojo ni un solo instante.

¿Y sí le había pasado algo? ¿Y sí lo habían retenido en algún lugar o hasta secuestrado al reconocer que era el líder de los Blitzkreig Boys?

La incertidumbre y mil posibles causas de por qué no se había comunicado con nadie le estaban sobrecargando el cerebro. Más que nada, porque se sentía intranquilo al saber que estaba en algún lugar sin su Wolborg, vulnerable, a cualquier cosa.

Sin más sacó la bestia bit, mirándolo fijamente y recordando a su dueño.

Verlo tan de cerca, tan detalladamente, le hizo evocar cómo es que se había sentido los últimos meses sin su Dranzer.

Para él, tanto como bey luchador como persona, su bestia sagrada era lo más importante en el mundo; lo único que le quedaba de su pasado.

Pero meses atrás, la había perdido en aquel encuentro con Brooklyn: _"Dranzer. Ya todo terminó... puedes irte."_

Y ante sus ojos se había marchado. Aunque aún quedaba una parte de su espíritu con él como se lo había dicho a Tala. Lo supo cuando obtuvo la revancha contra Tyson, una pequeña porción de su Dranzer seguiría para siempre a su lado, pero no del todo.

Y eso mismo, esa impotencia era la que lo estaba llevando a una frustración por no poder hacer que volviera del todo, por encontrarle y traerle de vuelta a su lado: él se estaba perdiendo en esa búsqueda imposible y se estaba dejando morir; como bey luchador y como ser humano. ¿Qué más había podido hacer?

Pero de pronto venía Tala y le prometía lo que él no había conseguido en meses, todo a cambio de su blade y la promesa que regresaría con Dranzer o sucumbiría en el proceso. Y eso no le gustaba porque no era su responsabilidad ni su destino. No merecía morir en una misión que sí, Bryan y él la habían considerado suicidad y todo apuntaba a que así era; el ruso hasta le había dejado en claro cuál era su última voluntad y él ya hasta la estaba cumpliendo.

Aunque más que nada porque era lo único que podía hacer mientras esperaba a tener alguna noticia sobre el ruso.

- ¿Kai, estás bien?

Tanto aquella voz como las presencias que sintió alrededor lo hicieron salir de sus reflexiones, guardando las dos bestias bit de nueva cuenta en su bolsillo. Y se incorporó.

- Sí, estoy bien. –les dijo.

Sólo que ninguno de sus amigos le creyó y en su lugar se sentaron a su lado, mirando como el sol se perdía en las lejanas montañas.

- ¿Seguro, viejo? Porque desde hace unas semanas que estás distraído, y hoy se te ve preocupado. –apuntó Tyson, con una sonrisa sincera en sus labios.

- Él tiene razón, Kai. –le apoyó, Max.- ¿Acaso tiene que ver con que Bryan y Spencer hayan venido?

- Sabes que puedes contarnos lo que sea, amigo. –agregó entonces, Ray.

- Estamos aquí contigo, Kai.

- Hilary, tiene razón. –dijo, Kenny.- Somos tus amigos y haremos lo que sea para ayudarte.

- Eso mismo que dijeron. –secundó con una sonrisa, Daichi.

- Gracias, chicos, pero... –pensó en ello.- ... no sucede nada. "No puedo decírselos a ellos". Estoy... bien.

Una suave brisa sopló sobre ellos, dejando a todos en completo silencio.

Kai, no quería decirles lo que le estaba pasando ni lo que lo tenía así. Eso los desilusionó un poco y se notó en sus semblantes decaídos.

¿Es qué acaso no confiaba en ellos? Se preguntaban.

- ¿Por cierto, Kai? –Kinomiya quiso cambiar un poco el ambiente.- ¿Los Blitzkreig Boys se quedarán un poco en la ciudad o algo?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –indagó.

- Es que se me hace extraño que Tala no haya venido a vernos. Es decir... tú y él se llevan mejor, ¿no? ¿Acaso pelearon o algo, y por eso no vino?

- Ese idiota... –dijo sin pensar, desviando molesto su mirada.

Y con esa actitud, hizo que todos lo miraran.

- ¿Entonces...? –tanteó el pelirrojo.- ¿Ustedes... sí pelearon?

- ¡No es eso! –exclamó molesto el bicolor.- Lo único que pasa es que Ivanov tiene complejo de héroe y quiere salvar a todo el mundo aunque éste, no lo necesite.

Inmediatamente se puso en pie, sacudiéndose las ropas y diciéndoles después.

- Nos vemos, luego.

Tan rápido y conciso que nadie objetó ni agregó nada. Sólo le vieron marcharse con pasos rápidos y en completo silencio.

- Tal parece que se enojó. –fue Max quién dijo, viendo asentir a los demás.

- Ya verán que se le pasará. –apostilló el campeón mundial más tranquilo.

Al parecer sólo estaba preocupado por algo que Tala había dicho o hecho. Eso estaba bien. Ahora veía que ellos eran más cercanos; más amigos, y a Tyson le gustaba ese panorama.

- Esperemos... –murmuró Hilary, preocupada.

*

Otra semana pasó, y ni los rusos ni él habían sabido nada de Tala. Tal parecía que la tierra se lo hubiese tragado o nunca hubiese existido. No había rastro de él.

Por su parte, Kai ya no sabía ni qué hacer, ni que pensar para no volverse loco en ese momento.

Aquel suceso de la noche anterior lo tenía completamente angustiado y preocupado.

¿Y cómo no estarlo? Si a la mitad de la noche lo había despertado una intensa luz que provenía de su buró, resultando ser que Black Dranzer resplandecía en toda su gloria como nunca le había visto, atravesando el techo y desapareciendo ante su vista para segundos después, unírsele Wolborg en esa fiesta de resplandor y gloria, brillando como nunca le había visto al lado del ruso, lanzando un ataque que casi juraría que atravesó el otro lado de la azotea y como única evidencia estaba ese grueso pilar de hielo que resplandecía en medio de su habitación.

En ese momento lo supo. Supo que Tala estaba en peligro, y que era por eso que ambas bestias bit, a pesar de la distancia, habían tratado de ayudarle pero dudaba si lo habían conseguido o no. Esperaba que sí.

Así que su ceño de frunció y sus músculos se contrajeron con fuerza, debido a la impotencia y enojo que repentinamente se apoderaron de él, estrellando su puño contra la torre de cristal.

- ¡Maldición! –gruñó, ignorando y mandando al diablo si aquello había despertado a alguno de sus vecinos.

*

Al día siguiente, Hiwatari no se encontraba de mejor humor.

- ¡Ese idiota! –murmuraba, caminando de un lado a otro en su apartamento.- ¡Seguro que ha de estar en una isla tropical tomando el sol y bebiendo de un coco, ¡y claro! se ha de estar riendo de nosotros!

Su vaivén de un lado a otro continuaba, pensando en dónde podía estar metido el ruso. Ni Wolborg ni Black Dranzer había vuelto a dar señales de vida; cuando los bits dejaron de brillar, lo único que pudo percibir fue intranquilidad y preocupación en ellos. Las mismas emociones que él tenía.

Y justo en ese momento, fue cuando más se arrepintió de haber aceptado quedarse con ambas bestias bits. Si el ruso hubiera tenido la suya, sin duda se hubiera podido defender de lo que fuera, y ahora no sabía si lo había logrado o no. Así que se sintiera culpable y responsable por ello, era lo más normal en él.

Y entonces un sonido captó su atención, mirando de mala gana el celular.

Seguramente Bryan, con otro de su absurdos posibles paraderos sobre Ivanov. Sí le volvía a decir que se encontraba en Hollywood grabando alguna película sobre gigolós, lo iba a matar. Y era enserio.

- ¡¿Qué?! –contestó de mala gana y sin mirar siquiera el número, esperando escuchar la risa burlona del ruso. Lo cual, definitivamente no pasó.

Un poco de interferencia, ruidos muy lejanos y un...

- _¿K-kai? _

Y casi se atraganta con su propia saliva. Era la voz de Tala.

_¡Lo... ten__...go! Te v-veo en..._

- ¡Tala! ¡¿Dónde...?! –gritó, escuchando más interferencia.- ¡Maldición! –dijo, cortándose la llamada.

A los segundos siguientes le regresó la llamada (había marcado desde su móvil, qué suerte) escuchando como lo mandaban al buzón.

- ¡Vamos! Contesta... –decía por lo bajo, intentándolo un par de veces más. Pero en todas ellas, obtuvo la misma respuesta: la voz de la contestadora.

Así que a la séptima vez optó por la única opción que tenía, dejar un mensaje.

- ¿Dónde estás, Tala? Llámame en cuanto escuches mi mensaje. Adiós.

Después de eso se quedó un poco más tranquilo, pero inquieto en el sentido de que tendría que esperar a que el otro escuchara su mensaje y le regresara la llamada. Claro, si es que acaso tenía batería, señal y saldo, sino, estaba perdido.

*

Dos días después, el bicolor seguía sin tener noticias del ruso, sintiendo que estaba a punto del colapso mental sino sabía nada de él en las próximas doce horas.

Así que tomó por veinteava vez su móvil en el día, remarcando el número que ya ocupaba el primer número en sus memorias.

Uno, dos, tres timbres, y se oyó que descolgaron.

- Kai... y-ya voy... para a-allá... –el ruso tuvo que hacer una pausa, logrando escuchar el aludido la dificultad con la que hablaba.

¿Qué es lo que tenía y por qué se escuchaba tan mal?

- ¡Tala, no cuelgues! ¡¿En dónde...?!

Sí, todo era una orden. Pero no era para menos.

- A l-las once... mis...mo lug...

Y la llamada se volvió a cortar.

- ¡Mierda! –gruñó sin tacto, lanzando el celular contra uno de los muebles.

¿Por qué diablos se le cortaban las llamadas? Se preguntaba, sintiendo un alivio en su pecho que no podía ocultar al saber que al menos estaba vivo.

Tomó ambos bits, sonriendo y transmitiéndoles el sentimiento que circulaba por todo su cuerpo. Los dos bits de poder desprendieron cierto calor, atribuyendo el ruso-japonés a que ambas bestias bits estaban más tranquilas; sí, igual que él.

Pero esperen.

El nieto de Voltaire se detuvo de pronto, analizando las pocas palabras que el otro le había dicho.

¿Ya voy para allá? ¿Mismo... mismo lugar, era lo que le había querido decir? ¿Las once, de cuando? ¿De la noche, de la mañana? ¿De qué día?

- ¡Hmf! –masculló por lo bajo, pensando en todo ese asunto.

¿Por qué Tala Ivanov le causaba tantos problemas aún cuando sabía algo minúsculo de él?

*

Lo siguiente que el líder de los Blitzkreig supo, fue comenzaba a tener sentido de nuevo y las voces que hablaban callaban de repente al verle despertar.

- ¿Q-qué... pasa?

Alcanzó a articular, antes de ver como un hombre se le viniera encima con una lamparita que le cegó los ojos.

- Parece que está reaccionando. –dijo el hombre de blanco, mirándole fijamente.

- ¿Y qué no pudo... preguntármelo, mejor? –Tala se talló los ojos, tratando de incorporarse para enterarse de la situación.

- No te muevas.

Era la voz de Kai sin duda, confirmándolo al ver que le retenía del pecho para que no hiciera otro movimiento más. Sólo que lo tocó en cierto punto que le hizo quejarse. Articuló un _"¡Auch!"_ acompañado de una mueca de dolor.

- L-lo siento. –le dijo el bicolor, retrocediendo unos pasos.

- Debes ser cuidadoso, Hiwatari... –le reprendió el medico, palpando con mucho cuidado esa área.-Recuerda que tiene un par de fracturas y algunos hematomas. Nada que un descanso por un mes no cure, ¿cierto?

El pelirrojo asintió confundido.

¿Cómo es que había terminado ahí? Lo último que recordaba era haber llegado al muelle y después, todo se había vuelto pesado y borroso, sintiendo que caía y fue todo.

Pero ahora resultaba que no sólo se encontraba en el apartamento que pudo identificar como el de Kai sino que aquel tipo de bata lo examinaba una vez más, y hasta estaba empapado. ¿Qué había pasado realmente?

- Bueno creo que por hoy sería todo, espero verlos mañana a primera hora... trata de descansar y no hacer movimientos bruscos, ¿de acuerdo? –y el Doctor comenzó a guardar sus cosas para marcharse.

- Ahí estaremos mañana. –el bicolor lo guió hacia la puerta, despidiéndolo entonces.

- Hiwatari, has que coma y que se hidrate, también que guarde descanso y repose. Su condición no es tan grave, pero se tiene que cuidar, ¿bien?

- Sí, gracias por todo.

Fueron sus últimas palabras, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dejando escapar un suspiro.

¿Hasta cuando dejaría de causarle problemas?

Volviendo a resoplar por lo bajo volvió a la sala, mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

Por supuesto que estaba enojado con él.

- Kai, escucha yo... ¡O-oye! -se quejó al recibir directo en la cara un cojinazo que le hizo retroceder y lastimarse.- ¿E-estás loco?

Le reclamó. Pero el otro ni se inmutó por eso.

- No. ¿Quién te crees, idiota? –repuso con el mismo tono de enojo.- ¿Te vas y ni siquiera te comunicas? ¡Estábamos preocupados, Señor, idiota!

Un incomodo silencio se instauró entre ambos, siendo el ruso-japonés el que más avergonzado se sentía. No tenía porqué haberle dicho eso. Pero ya qué. Ya lo había dicho y no podía retractarse; aunque más bien _no_ quería.

- Además... –continuó como si nada.- ¿A quién se le ocurre volver para morirse antes de que todo termine? Solamente a un imbécil.

Murmuró, obviando el grande error que el otro había cometido. Porque es decir, él en alguna parte del transcurso de lo que restaba del día había terminado en el muelle, pasando ya de las once de la noche.

No sabía por qué había ido, ni qué fue lo que lo había arrastrado hasta ahí. Quizá Tala volviera mañana u otro día, y no precisamente esa noche. Pero ahí estaba, bajando los peldaños de piedra hacia al muelle y ni siquiera terminó de bajarlos porque desde esa distancia, podía ver a una persona de pie, justo en el mismo lugar donde ambos se habían encontrado la última vez.

El corazón le había dado un brinco y se le había acelerado como loco; era él. Lo sabía por alguna extraña razón y no cabía en su asombro. Quería correr para alcanzarle; gritarle, saltar de la alegría, pero él no era así. No existía motivo para querer hacer todo eso y quizá hasta más; al final entrecerró sus ojos y muy controlado, terminó de bajar los escalones.

Aunque lo siguiente ocurrió tan rápido que al siguiente segundo se había quedado estático por lo que vio, y al siguiente a ese se había echado a correr, gritando un _"¡Cuidado!"_ aventando en el proceso a una pareja que se le había puesto en el camino, lanzándose después sin pensarlo al mar.

Luchando con las olas que lo repudian y la considerable distancia que había entre el cuerpo del pelirrojo que se hundía y él, la impotencia se apoderó una vez más del ruso-japonés; eso solía sucederle últimamente, pero...

No lo iba a perder a hora que había regresado y mucho menos en esas ridículas circunstancias. Primero muerto, él.

Así que lo alcanzó, comprobando que en efecto era el altanero Ivanov, aunque un poco cambiado, pasando uno de sus brazos por su cuello y tratando de volver a la superficie.

"_¡Resiste!"_ era lo único en que pensaba, y no en que el oxigeno casi se le terminaba.

- ¡Ah! ¡Tala! –aspiró como nunca antes lo había hecho, tratando de hacer reaccionar al aludido enseguida.

Pero éste no daba muestras de vida, y las olas que los embestían no ayudaban de mucho.

- ¡Amigo, por aquí!

Vio al muchacho que hace segundos atrás había echo a un lado de mala forma, nadando hasta el muelle para que los ayudara a subir.

- ¿Está bien? –preguntó la novia de éste, realmente preocupada al ver al inconsciente pelirrojo.

- No lo sé. –dijo rápido, acercándose a escuchar su corazón.

No latía y eso lo asustó.

- Trataré de reanimarlo. Por favor, pidan ayuda.

Ambos asintieron, y se fueron a buscar a alguien que los auxiliara.

- ¡No se te ocurra morirte, me oyes!

Con esa última frase comenzó a darle respiración de boca a boca, tratando de reanimarlo; de hacerle despertar.

- ¡Vamos! –decía con frenesí al ver que no había cambios y que la presión que aplicaba en su pecho no daba resultados.- ¡No te vas a morir! ¡¿Me entiendes?!

Presionó una vez más su pecho, siendo esa la última presión que faltaba para reanimar a su corazón. El ruso escupió el agua que se había tragado y por algunos segundos le miró confundido, cayendo en la inconsciencia sin poder decirle nada. Su corazón al menos, siguió latiendo.

- Menos más... –susurró el otro, sintiéndose tan aliviado.- Tranquilo... vendrán a ayudarnos.

Su voz sonando tan dócil, tan cálida que él mismo se reprendió después por ello.

¿Pero qué diablos le pasaba, eh?

*

Y de esa forma, es cómo habían terminado en su departamento, con el pronóstico del doctor que iba a estar bien.

- L-lo siento. –articuló en voz baja Ivanov, sacando de sus pensamientos al otro.- Las cosas se complicaron y se salieron... de control. No era mi intensión morir.

Objetó, levemente molesto.

¿Es que Kai creía que lo había hecho por gusto, o qué?

- ¡Hmf! –y arrugó el ceño, antes de continuar.- Ya te viera yo tratando de descender por la ladera de un volcán.

- ¿P-por dónde? –preguntó confundido.

Había escuchado mal de seguro. ¿Por qué, qué diablos andaría haciendo ahí?

- La ladera de un Volcán. –le repitió indiferente.- ¿Es qué acaso pensabas que me había ido al polo norte, o qué?

- Pues... –Kai murmuró, no muy seguro si continuar o no.

- ¡Sí, gracias por preguntar cómo me siento, eh! ¡Muchas gracias! –exclamó molesto el otro.

- El doctor dijo que estabas bien. –le contrapuso el bicolor, sin inmutarse por su tono.- ¿Es que acaso vas a llorar?

- ¡Eres insoportable! –exclamó.

- Ya, ya. –se dio la vuelta.- Te salve, ¿cierto? Bien pude dejar que te perdieras en el fondo del mar.

- ¿Por qué no me extrañaría?

Murmuró el ruso con ironía, sintiéndose tan estúpido.

- Ven, acércate. –le dijo sin más, esperando que el otro accediera.

- ¿Qué quieres? –refunfuñó Hiwatari, permaneciendo en su mismo puesto.

- ¡Qué te acerques, no te voy a hacer nada!

Ante la desesperación y molestia de Ivanov se acercó tal y cómo quería, subiéndose un poco al sillón.

- Ya. ¿Qué quieres?

Volvió a decir el ruso-japonés, frunciendo el ceño.

¿Qué diablos tramaba?

- Mete tu mano en mi chaqueta... ¡Ay, sólo hazlo! –refutó al ver que iba a objetar.

- No hay nada. –apuntó neutramente, ignorando la tensión que se sentía en el aire.

- En la otra bolsa, idiota.

- Eso lo hubiera dicho, antes. –gruñó.

- Sólo calla, ¿quieres?

Kai iba a agregar algo cuando pudo sentirlo. Un leve toque y una descarga eléctrica lo embargó. ¿Acaso era?

- ¿Piensas quedarte todo el día con tu mano en mi chaqueta, o qué? –la voz de Tala llena de sarcasmo.

- Quisieras... -se defendió el otro, sacando aquello que había palpado.

En verdad era su Dranzer.

Tan hermoso y esplendoroso como la última vez que lo había visto. Sonrió, sin poder evitarlo, haciendo que el ruso sonriera por algunos segundos.

Por _ese_ momento, es por el que había decidido arriesgar su vida si fuera necesario. Porque Kai no podía mostrar ninguna defensa ante eso.

- Lo encontré durmiendo dentro de uno de los volcanes en las islas del pacifico. –dijo en susurro, tratando de no alterar demasiado el ambiente.- Dranzer me salvó.

E inmediatamente atrajo su atención, encontrándose con aquella mirada expectante.

- Hubo un movimiento telúrico y fue por eso que resbalé. El sismo provocó que parte de las paredes se vinieran abajo pero entonces... Dranzer me protegió, y dos luces más desviaron el ataque.

- Wolborg y Black Dranzer. –dijo Kai al instante.

- Sí, lo pensé. –brevemente entrecerró sus ojos, antes de continuar.- ¿Quién más podría dominar el fuego y congelar el interior del cráter? –una pequeña y sincera sonrisa adornó sus labios.

Un ambiente relajante y agradable se hizo entre ambos, a pesar de estar tan cerca; de seguir el bicolor sobre el sillón entre las piernas del otro.

- Espera, no te muevas. –le dijo de pronto Hiwatari, acercándose un poco más hasta alzarse sobre él.- El vendaje parece que se ha aflojado.

Así que llevó sus manos hasta la parte de atrás de su cuello, quitándolo para volverlo a colocarlo correctamente. La sensación y el aroma que le llegó del otro le hizo cerrar los ojos al pelirrojo, sintiéndose tan bien.

- Está bien. No deberías...

Pero fue interrumpido de mala gana.

- ¡Callate! Se lo que hago, ¿sí?

Sí Tala lo hubiera alejado en ese momento se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba sonrojado y por ende enojado. Esa posición era la mejor por el momento para aclarar sus ideas. Lo mismo que el ruso pensó, pues comenzó a hablar a pesar de que el otro le había dicho que se callara.

- ¿Sabes algo? –inició, haciendo caso omiso a sus reproches.- Sé que no voy a estar en paz y mi orgullo no se recuperará sino te lo digo pero... gracias por... salvarme. –e hizo una pausa.- ¡Vaya, es más extraño de lo que pensé!

Se defendió altanero.

- Más extraño es... saber que viene de ti.

- Sí, supongo que sí. –concordó con él.- ¿Oye, ya casi está eso? Comienzo a cansarme.

- S-sí, ya casi termino. –dijo desconcertado, centrándose en eso y no en las gotas de agua que quedaban en su cabello.- ¡Que impaciente!

Kai no sabía por qué se había ofrecido a eso si el vendaje estaba perfectamente bien. Y ahora que repara en ello, estar en esa posición con el ruso se sentía bien, reconfortante. Podía sentir su calor y su aroma.

- Por cierto... –dijo de pronto, tratando de alejar sus extraños pensamientos.- Gracias por... lo de Dranzer. Yo tampoco lo iba a tolerar sino te lo decía. –y entrecerró sus ojos.

- Algo así me imagine. –apuntó un altanero ruso desde su puesto.- Pero está bien, lo hice porque quería, no porque quisiera oírte agradecérmelo.

- ¿Sí? –se alejó un poco para poder verlo.- Eso es algo que no terminó de entender. ¿Dijiste que no me había dado cuenta aún y que si me lo decías... no lo iba a entender? ¿A que te referías con eso?

- ¿Sí?, olvídalo, Kai. –desvió su mirada con arrogancia.- Delirios míos, supongo. Pensé que moriría, ¿lo recuerdas?

- No, es algo más... –su mirada se clavó en la otra, distrayéndose en tanto con sus labios.

¿Por qué se veían tan atrayentes?

- ¿Q-qué? –preguntó confundido al verle tan centrado en él.

Desde esa distancia tenía una buena vista del ruso-japonés; de él y de cada una de sus facciones, de la poca distancia establecida entre ambos.

- Nada... –apuntó, invadiendo un poco más su espacio personal.

Sin perder detalle de esos ojos, ni de su leve respiración, mucho menos, de sus labios que querían abrirse para decirle algo. Al final, ni una silaba escapó. El silencio siguió reinando.

Propiciando que una fuerza entre ambos cediera por completo y por algunos segundos y sin haber cerrado sus ojos, tocaran los labios del otro en una leve y cálida caricia.

Para ambos fue suficiente y el ruso-japonés se alejó un poco antes de agregar.

- Listo, termine. –y se hizo a un lado para bajarse del mueble.- Llamaré a Bryan y Spencer.

Dijo, siendo retenido del brazo como hace un tiempo atrás al volver a la abadía después de su entrenamiento secreto.

- ¡Hey, espera! ¿Sabes qué me mataran, cierto?

- Te lo mereces. –le respondió, el menor. Liberándose de su agarre.

¿Por qué sentía una descarga eléctrica con el simple contacto que volvía loco a su corazón?

- ¡Kai! –le advirtió.- Me lo debes... por Dranzer. Sólo dame un par de días y me iré.

- No, no lo creo, y toma.

Le lanzó tanto su blade como el bit de Black Dranzer.

- Por ahora iré a descansar, pero mañana los llamaré. –le advirtió.

- ¿Y no hay nada que pueda hacer para que cambies de opinión?

El dueño de Dranzer no supo si fue él o aquellas palabras en verdad habían sonando un tanto... sugerentes. Que por un segundo, le trajeron a la mente aquella imagen del beso que se habían dado.

- N-nada. Lo siento.

Y desapareció tras la puerta de su habitación.

Lo que Kai no supo, es que en verdad él estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para que no le dijera a los dos rusos que ya había vuelto. Pero en fin, lo único que le quedaba era hacer su testamento y encomendarse a algún Dios por la salvación de su alma.

Mientras el bicolor por su parte, pensaba en que era verdad que le debía una al ruso. No sólo por haber traído a su Dranzer de regreso sino por entender lo que su abuelo no había entendido en la final del campeonato mundial en Rusia: que ninguna bestia bit, así fuera más poderosa, podía remplazar y mucho menos sustituir a su hermosa ave fénix.

Bien, lo pensaría lo que restaba de noche. Y quién sabe, tal vez permitiría que se quedara en su casa por algunos días, pero sólo porque había cumplido con su promesa y no por "algo más" que le hizo sonrojarse y gruñir por lo bajo.

**Fin.

* * *

**¡Ah! A pesar de presentar en tiempo el reto, tarde varios días en revisarlo pero por fin ya está. Justo como quería nxn

Éste sería mi primer fic del año y espero tener el tiempo y el ánimo para continuar con aquellos que tengo pendientes. Sin más, gracias por leer y por sus reviews ;)


End file.
